The specific aim of this subproject is to provide the CCRC-Net project with the data necessary to build a database for 1H-NMR spectra as part of CCRC-Net's search engine. We have collected and identified over 100 1H-NMR spectra, including 31 500-MHz 1H-NMR spectra of xyloglucan oligosaccharides. We have begun collecting 500-MHz 1H-NMR spectra of N-linked oligosaccharides.